


Caring Enough to Try

by BlueWolves



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/pseuds/BlueWolves
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Caring Enough to Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
